The present invention relates to systems and methods for activating a down hole tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for setting an annular casing packer with a double-shearing opening sleeve.
In the course of treating and preparing a subterranean well for production, down hole tools, such as well packers, are commonly run into the well on a tubular conveyance such as a work string, casing string, or production tubing. The purpose of the well packer is not only to support the production tubing and other completion equipment, such as sand control assemblies adjacent to a producing formation, but also to seal the annulus between the outside of the tubular conveyance and the inside of the well casing or the wellbore itself. As a result, the movement of fluids through the annulus and past the deployed location of the packer is substantially prevented.